Rule One
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Josh break Aidan's first rule about lying and learns rule breaking is not a good thing. Slash Josh/Aidan Spanking


Disclaimer: just this fic

XXX

Josh break Aidan's first rule about lying and learns rule breaking is not a good thing. Slash Josh/Aidan Spanking

XXX X

Josh slowly walks into the living room looking for his boyfriend. A quick peek showed no one was home. Breathing a sigh of relief Josh walks to the stairs. He needed to shower and get changed. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Sally standing with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Sally, I can't talk right now I need to shower." He said trying to excuse himself from a conversation.

"Aidan is looking for you." Josh's feet stop moving at once.

"What did he want?" Sally shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really sure, but he did get a phone call today from Nora asking if you were doing better and Aidan ask what she meant. The talk they had lasted five minutes before he assured her he was going take of it and expect a apology." Sally pause for a moment to see how Josh was reacting to this bit of news. It was no surprise to see he had deer in a head light look. Taking a deep breath josh exhaled then asked,

"Where is he now?" Sally shrugged.

"He said something under his breath and stormed out." Josh had no idea what to do. He could run, but Aidan would find him in minutes and staying here would be horrible. There was only one thing he could do.

"I'm going to shower and change." Walking down the hallway he lowered his head.

"You do know Aidan number one rule is right and it has the harshest of all punishments." Sally called after him.

"I know."

After a quick shower and change into a t-shirt and boxers Josh sat on the bed and waited. It didn't have to wait long. The bedroom door open and closed.

"What is rule one?" Aidan asks as he removed his jacket. Josh kept his eyes to the ground.

"No lies in any form." He said in a low whisper.

"Look at me and speak louder." Slowly Josh picks up his head to make eye contact. He saw Aidan was mad at him. It was best not to fight him on anything.

"Rule number one is no lies in any forms." This time it was spoken a lot louder. Walking to the bed he took a seat next to him.

"OK, I want to know why you lied to me, Nora and risk losing your job." Josh folded his hands in his lap and thought of a good answer to give. Either way it was not going end good for him.

"I just wanted a day for myself."Taking in a few deep breaths he went on. "For months now it's been work and home and I needed to take a break." Aidan stared at him for along moment thinking.

"Josh, I can understand why you did it, but you went about it in the wrong way." Aidan place his hand in his hair and rub it. "Instead you went stupid and got yourself into a lot of trouble." Josh bowed his head and said, "I'm sorry Aidan and know what I did was wrong, but I just couldn't handle things anymore so I just did it for something different."

"That's not an excuse Josh." Aidan said in a stern voice. "You should have talk to me and something could have been done without having to go through all of this." Guilt was filling in his pit of the stomach.

"I still need to punish you." Reaching over he took Josh's hand trying to add comfort for what he was going to hear wouldn't be easy.

"You will stand in the corner with a bar of soap in your mouth for lying." Josh gave a nod of his head.

"Next you will write 'I will not lie' one thousand times and you will apology to Nora." Josh gave another nod of his head.

"Before all of that you will be give a spanking." Josh's knew that one was coming.

"Get me the doggie brush from the dresser." Now he didn't see that coming. The doggie brush was a regular hair brush Aidan nicknamed the doggie brush because he only used it when Josh was being a bad dog. So far it has only been used only three times and Josh never liked to hear 'get the doggie brush'.

"Aidan, please don't make me get it." He whine in voice he knew wouldn't help, but he still had to try. "I will accept the spanking, but please don't make me get the doggie brush." Aidan shook his head and repeated for him to retrieve the brush. Seeing no way out he slip his hand from Aidan and walk to the dresser. Reaching down to the second drawer he opens it and grabs the hated object. Taking in a deep breath he return to Aidan's side and handed him the brush.

"You know what to do." Josh closed his eyes than remove his boxers. Next he laid over Aidan's lap. Placing a hand on his back he raise the hair brush.

"Why are you getting a spanking." Josh for a second wonder if anyone else had to go through this before they got a red bum.

"I lied to you, Nora and endangered my job."

"Right," The brush went down with a hard smack. This cause Josh to jump with a yelp. The second one repeated what the first smack did. Aidan kept up a steady pace using only enough of his Vampire strength to make his point. Josh felt like his butt was on fire. Tears were leaking out of his eyes. He wanted it to stop now it was too much to bear.

"Are you going to lie to me again?" Aidan asks still keeping up the pace with the brush.

"No." Josh yelled.

"Are you going to lie to our friend Nora?"

"No."

"Are you going to endanger your job again?"

"Never again."

"Good to know." The next four minutes Aidan turn his boyfriends behind a nice shade of red. Josh was now crying hard wishing for it to stop. Without warning shifted his knees so his sitting spot were easy targets.

"Please no more." Josh begs as he try to stop put his hand in the way to prevent the start of a brush down there. Aidan saw this coming before his hand move a inch to block. Pinning his hands behind his lower back Aidan went back to work. Using a little more force Aidan landed two hard swats that made Josh cry out.

"Two minutes and we will be done." Aidan kept delivering smacks. Two minutes later he stop and look down at the man over his lap. He was openly sobbing.

"If you ever do this again you will regret it, so you understand me."

"Y-Yes." Josh answered. Ten hard smacks and Aidan throw the brush aside. Releasing Josh's hand he took a look at what he had done. The butt and upper thighs were a dark shade of red. He won't be sitting comfortable for a while. In movement he had Josh in his arms face up. He saw the tears covers his face. Ignoring this he bent down placing two kisses on his lips.

"You are forgiven Josh and I love you." The young man gave a nod of his head. Slowly he stood up and lowered Josh to his feet. They took a moment to embrace, so Josh could claim down which took a long time. When Josh had claimed down Aidan kiss him a few times on the forehead.

"Wait here and I will be back." Josh what was coming. In no time Aidan return with a bar of soap.

"Open." Josh did as he was told. Once the soap was in the mouth the horrible soap taste made gag a little. It was even worse because Aidan took a minute to get it wet.

"Five minutes in the corner." Josh gave a nod of his head and walk into the corner. Aidan left the room to search for a notebook and a couple pens. By the time he gathered everything the five minutes were up.

"Put the soap back and you may have a few minutes to rise out." Pulling the soap out he took off running for the bathroom.

Josh kept shifting in his seat as he wrote his lines. He had only half of them done so far and it took two hours to get it done. It was hard work even if Aidan had taken pity on him and placed a fluffy pillow to sit on.

"How are you doing on your lines?" Aidan asks from the bed. Josh turns his head to look at his boyfriend. He was reading a book.

"I'm over half way done."

"Good, once your done we will get you something to eat." With a nod of his head Josh went back to work. One hour later he was final done with the thousandth line. The pen was place on the desk.

"All done here." He announced to the room. There was no answer was given. He look around and saw the room empty. Slowly Josh got up out of the chair.

"Wonder where Aidan went?" He must have snuck out while he was still working on his lines. A yawn left his mouth as he look at the alarm clock. It was only seven.

"Damn it seems to have been a longer day than I thought." He heard footsteps walk into the room.

"I made you a couple of sandwiches and got you a bag chips plus a can of pop to drink." Josh could help, but smile.

"You know how to make sandwich?" Aidan returns the smile.

"You will be surprised what I can do." He smugly spoke as he walks to the bed. Josh join him slowly lowering himself on the bed.

"What kind of sandwiches are they and did Sally help you?" The grin grew.

"Turkey and yes, but only if I told her what how the spanking went." Josh shook his head picking up the first sandwich and began to eat it. Five minutes later the plate sat on the night stand with a empty bag of chips and a empty pop can. Josh full and happy was resting his head on Aidan chest making sure it didn't touch the bed. Aidan had an arm wrap around the other man.

"I hate that doggie brush." Josh spoke into Aidan's chest.

"I know you, but it's not as bad as a strap."

"A strap?"

"Yeah, last time my father used it on me I was sixteen and I lied to him about something. Next thing I know when I got home I was over the table bare bottom getting it good."

"Ouch that sounds like it hurt." Aidan bent down and kiss Josh on the top of the head.

"Just remember even if I do have to spank you for your bad dog ways I will never stop loving you." Moving a little higher up Josh kiss Aidan on the lips.

"I love you too."

"Now go to sleep Nora will be expecting an apology before your ship starts tomorrow." Josh groans

"Are you going to be walking me to work?"

"You better believe it."

"Are you going to hold my hand so I don't try to escape?"

"You better believe it."

"Well I guess I will suffer." They both softly laugh.

"Go to sleep." In a few moments he was asleep." Aidan laid for a long time looking down at the man he loved. Places more kisses on Josh's forehead as he pull the covers over them. Closing his eyes Aidan went to sleep knowing the one he loves was in his arms

TBC

Thanks for read and I don't know straps were around in Aidan's time, but I added it anyways.


End file.
